


This Night is Sparkling

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enchanted by Taylor Swift, F/M, Mild Fluff, Romance, Schmoop, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to Taylor Swift's Enchanted, and I couldn't help it XD so I wrote an AU with Jared and Genevieve, since they are the cutest couple EVER in my opinion :D I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night is Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> Jared Padalecki belongs to Eric Kripke by contract, and Genevieve Padalecki I'm pretty sure belongs to herself. The song Enchanted belongs to Taylor Swift and any other of its respective owners. Please enjoy! 8D

Genevieve smiled at another guy, whose name she still didn’t know. He gave an equally fake smile back. Same old company parties, same old strangers.

But then she saw…him.

He was about a head taller than everyone else. His smile was real, dimples showing and everything. He gave off a warm glow, making the whole evening suddenly sparkle. They locked eyes, and he jumped a little, as if feeling the same sparks. His smile, though it seemed impossible, widened considerably more.

Genevieve swallowed, turning around with a deep blush on her cheeks. She bolted out the door, too nervous to try and look at whoever he was again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She met him again at a café of all places. Genevieve was sipping her coffee, still thinking about the night before and the enchanting moment between her and the handsome stranger with the hazel eyes.

“This seat taken?”

Genevieve looked up, confused, and her surprise made her jolt in her seat. Because there was the stranger, same bright smile on his face while he looked at her.

“U-uh, no,” Genevieve stuttered, ever the shy girl. The man took the chair across from her.

“You’re not going to try and run again, are you?”

Genevieve couldn’t help but laugh. “No.”

They eased into an easy, playful conversation. She found out that his name was Jared Padalecki, and they’d never met before because he worked on the top floor and she worked on one of the middle floors.

Since it was Sunday, Jared invited her to spend a couple hours with him. Just to walk around town and stuff. Genevieve felt her cheeks go pink as she nodded in assent. His smile was so bright it could have rivaled the sun.

Those couple of hours were just like the previous night. Genevieve would never forget them. Because being with Jared was like being under a happy spell.   
Everything seemed so bright and beautiful around him. He was caring, sincere, and absolutely hilarious. It was like a dream come true.

When they parted, Genevieve blushed all the way back to her apartment. As soon as she got in the door she did something she hadn’t since she was little: danced all around her room with a little cheer.

But then a few---and very frightening---questions popped into her head that night. What if Jared loved someone else? What if he had a girl---or worse, a guy---at home, waiting for him? What if he didn’t even know about her feelings? (which would be surprising, considering she usually showed her emotions quite a lot on her face outside of meetings) What if he didn’t return those feelings?

Those questions kept her up until it was past 2 AM. Genevieve started pacing nervously. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever gotten this worked up over a guy. But then again, she couldn’t help but think that this wasn’t just any guy. This was Jared.

She wished that he would just come up to her door and relieve her fears by knocking on the door. Genevieve could see it…her opening the door to his cheerful smile. His lips on hers. She imagined they were warm and feather soft, comforting and loving just like him.

Before Genevieve knew it, she’d only gotten about an hour of sleep before having to go to work. She made herself a huge mug of coffee and covered her dark circles with some make up before heading off.

Strangely enough, she bumped into Jared at the elevator. He looked as tired as she felt.

“Hey,” she offered a smile, amazed at how much she felt like a school girl around him.

Jared smiled back. Not as brilliant as his dimples ones, but still a good thing to see before the long day ahead. They went into the elevator together, starting up a conversation.

It wasn’t until Genevieve stepped out of the elevator that she realized they’d been holding hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That Saturday, after a few wonderful, blissful days filled with Jared Padalecki (Genevieve still berated herself for acting like such a fangirl), the phone rang just after 4.

Genevieve picked it up. “Hello?”

“Gen?”

Genevieve jumped. It was Jared. “Oh, Jared, uh, hi!” even though he wasn’t there, she looked down at herself. She was wearing sweats and a simple grey top, her hair clipped up in a messy sort of ponytail. There must be a rule about dress code when talking to your crush on the phone, because she was sure she was breaking it.

Those thoughts were interrupted as Jared talked again. “Listen, ah…I was wondering if…you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

If Genevieve had a drink her hand, she was certain it would have spilled all over the carpet. Because Jared-firkin-Padalecki had just asked her out.

That’s what he did, right?

Just to make sure, she asked in a small voice, face all red, “Like…a date?”

She could hear Jared gulp. “Um, well, yeah. Is that…ok?”

Genevieve’s heart skipped a beat. “Uh, l-let me check to see if I’m free. Hang on a second.” she put the phone down, and she was a teenager all over again as she did a victory dance all around her living room for at least 10 seconds before picking up the phone again and steadying her voice. “Yeah, I’m free! Where are we going?”

“That new Italian place at say, 7?”

“Alright!”

Genevieve felt Jared smile through the phone. “Great! Where do you live so I can pick you up?”

Nyaw, what a gentleman! She told him her address, and they hung up.

Another victory dance and closet raid later, Genevieve had all of her fancy outfits out, and a make up bag.

This was going to take a while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared had already proved it, but Genevieve had to observe it again: the man could pull off a suit.

His mouth dropped when she opened the door. “Whoa,” he whispered. Genevieve blushed crimson. She was wearing a sparkling black dress that went down to her   
knees. She had put her hair up in a nice bun, a couple strands curling around her face. She wore red lipstick with gloss, mascara, and some blush to help bring out her cheekbones a little more.

It must have worked, because Jared took her hand and chuckled breathlessly. “You look fantastic.”

“T-thanks,” she smiled shyly, “You do too.”

They went to the restaurant, getting fond and envious looks from many people in the room. Genevieve felt like she was in a fairytale. Because only fairytales could have such perfect moments like these.

This date eliminated 2 of the questions, and possibly the fourth. Hopefully, all of them would be answered by the time they got to her door.

Aside from all of that, the food was fantastic, and Jared didn’t let her see the bill, handing it off with his credit card before she could nab it from his large fingers (which she swore could eat her hands alive). They exited the restaurant after paying, and cut through the park on the way back to Genevieve’s apartment.

The stars were sparkling especially brightly that night, or at least they seemed to be. Genevieve held back a blush as Jared’s fingers slowly entwined with hers. They didn’t need to talk, simply basking in the moment as their shoes clicked on the sidewalk.

They got to Genevieve’s apartment building, stopping in front of the door. It was like a movie; the two main characters standing under the overhead light. It was where they kissed.

Genevieve blushed at the thought. “I had a great time tonight,” she smiled.

Jared put his hands in his pockets. “I did too.”

Silence. It wasn’t heavy, but Genevieve could feel the nerves in it. She played with her little handbag, eyes down. “So…” she swallowed. “I was wondering. If, y’know, you wanted to do this again?”

Jared was quiet. Genevieve’s heart sped up. Oh no, what if he didn’t want to? What if after this he just wanted to be friends? But then what about the park? What about the fun conversations? And he said he had a great time!

“U-unless you don’t want to,” she added quickly, just in case anway, “I mean, I completely understand if you prefer to just be friends or something. S-something meaning not like, together-together, more like---”

Jared interrupted her with his lips on hers. His kiss was everything Genevieve had imagined and so much more. She kissed back, her hand covering one of the ones he had on her face. She wanted to pinch herself, because really, this couldn’t be real.

When they pulled away just enough to talk, Jared smiled gently. “How about I come by tomorrow morning and we can get some coffee?”

Genevieve’s heart fluttered. “I’d like that.” she’d love that.

They kissed again, Jared’s large thumbs rubbing her cheekbones. She lightly squeezed his hand. Once they were separated again, Genevieve took her keys out of her bag. “Bye,” she whispered.

“Bye,” Jared whispered back. She went inside.

The door shut. They both touched their lips at the same time.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
